Avian Amestrians
by Lizzie The Mongoose
Summary: The Flock mysteriously finds themselves in the middle of a place called "Amestris," and seek the help of none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist. Fax, EdWin, AlMei, RoyAi. ***TEMPORARY HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

_**Read the description to know what this is about. Rated T, for possible violence. This features Fax, EdWin, Royai, and Almei. Enjoy!**_

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. I looked around and saw the rest of my Flock doing similar things. "OK…" Fang said. "What just happened?" "Dunno," I said. We were sitting in the middle of a field. Weren't we just in our house? I tried to remember what'd happened. Normal day, sitting at home. "The school must've sent some goons in to take us here," I said. "Are they gonna try and kill us again?" Gazzy asked, worried. "Uh…no I don't think so," I said. "Last time, they put us in a cage. We're out in the open this time." "Well, then let's see where we are," said Fang, spreading his black wings. We all followed suit, spreading our variously colored wings and taking off.

We stayed high enough that anyone looking up would think that we're just a flock of birds. I noticed something odd about the town we flew over a few minutes later. The cars looked…antique. Did that town's population consist of only elderly vehicle enthusiasts? I pointed this out, and Angel replied, "Don't worry, Max. We're just somewhere different; I don't think it's dangerous." Different? Was she kidding? This place was downright weird. I landed on a roof and the rest landed behind me. I folded my wings and looked over the edge.

No, not senior citizens, just regular people of all ages. "You guys stay here," I instructed. "I'm gonna go talk to whoever's in charge." I'm coming too," said Fang. "You're saying. No arguments," I said. "_So I have said it, so let it be done!_" I said in my most commanding voice. Fang rolled his dark eyes at me. I jumped down into an alley and joined the crowd on the streets. I walked into the building that looked the most important.

I came in and found my attention held by an augment between a blonde-haired teenage boy and a young man with short black hair. "I just don't get why you want _me_ to come with you," said the blonde. "It's not like I'm useful!" The man sighed, with a look on his face that suggested he'd been saying the same thing for hours. "I told you, Fullmetal," he said. "I need some backup in Ishval, and you're the only one available." "And I told _you_ to stop calling me 'Fullmetal,' I'm not an alchemist anymore!" If this was a cartoon, there'd be a gigantic question mark over my head. _**(*feels the air* Yep, loaded with irony)**_ _Ishval? Alchemy? Where am I?_

I took a step towards the two guys, hoping these guys could explain a thing or two. "Excuse me," I said, "But I'm kinda lost. Where exactly am I?" They eyed my suspiciously. "Central command," said the older one. "Thanks," I said, and went to the opposite wall, just now noticing the map. The land masses on the map didn't look like North America at all, and neither of the guys talking had an accent.

The country in the center of the map was called "Amestris," and I saw a country labeled "Ishval" near the bottom. _OK, I know that I know nothing about geography, but these countries just don't exist!_ I went back outside, climbed a pipe to get back to my Flock, and said, "I have news: I have no idea where we are." I walked up to them and instantly noticed the look on Fang's face. It was the smug look he got when get knew something I didn't. "OK, what?" I said to him. "I kind of know where we are, but I don't think it's possible…" he said slowly. "Well don't keep it to yourself! Fess up!" Fang sighed. "A few months ago, I started watching some anime. There was this one I really liked called "Fullmetal Alchemist-" I cut him off, saying, "When I was in that building, I heard two guys talking. One of them called the other 'Fullmetal.'" Fang's eyes widened.

"Did the guy who was called 'Fullmetal' have blonde hair?"

"Yeah."

"Was he short?"

"Well, not like _short_ short, but I guess."

Fang laughed and grinned at me. I felt confused. "Max, that guy was Edward Elric; he's the main character of Fullmetal Alchemist." I blinked. "That's sort of…impossible," I said. "Said the teenage girl with wings on her back," Fang said, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway," Fang continued, "Did the guy Edward was talking to have short black hair and, well, a bit of a god complex?" Seriously, this is just too weird. "Uh…yeah…" I said cautiously. "Then that was Roy Mustang," said Fang the otaku.

Everyone was looking at him (well, not Iggy of course, he was more or less _hearing_ at him). "Anything else we should know?" I asked. "Only one," Fang said, "Edward, Mustang, and probably most of the people they know are the only ones who can help us get back home." I sighed, running my fingers though my hair. "OK, fine," I finally said. "These guys are clearly the protagonists in this story, so I'm assuming we can trust them. Maybe we can-"

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" a voice called in my direction. I must've been standing too close to the edge of the roof. I turned and saw the Edward guy looking up at me. "Is there anyone else up there? I heard you talking to someone," Edward said. I was about to say no when Angel skipped to the edge of the roof and said, "Yeah, we're all up here, and we need some help." Edward raised his eyebrow at her. "Maybe we should continue this on the ground," I said. I motioned for my Flock to climb down into the alley while I picked up Angel.

Edward looked surprised that there were so many of us. "So what are your names?" he asked. "I'm Max, and this is Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel," I said gesturing to each Flock member. "I'm Edward, my friends call me Ed," he said.

_**Me: What do ya' think?**_

_**Ed: These guys are weird. They aren't homunculi, are they?**_

_**Me: No, you're safe.**_

_**Ed: Why'd Nudge keep staring at me?**_

_**Me: She thinks you're HAWT.**_

_**Ed: Oh, god.**_


	2. Chapter 2

We had two major problems. One: We had no money. Two: No sane person wanted to take in six strange kids off the street. "Well," Ed said, after the fourth one of his friends denied us and all but slammed the door in our face, "I guess you guys are gonna have to stay with me." "What?" I said. "No, we couldn't, it's fine, we can find somewhere else." Ed crossed his arms and looked at me like I was hiding something. "It's no trouble," he said. "I have plenty of room." I sighed. This was clearly an argument I couldn't win, even if I wanted to.

Ed led us to a nearby train station and asked for seven tickets on the next train to a place called "Resembool." When I saw how much they would cost, I said, "You don't have to go broke for us, seriously, just buy one ticket, we can get there on our own!" Ed laughed. "Why are you assuming I can't pay for this? I'm a state alchemist, so I have a large research budget. Really, this is nothing." State alchemist? I tried not to let the confusion show on my face as we all sat down in the lobby to wait for the train. "So…" he said, looking at us. "What's your story?"

"It's a long one."

"We have two hours to wait."

"Trust me, it'll take more than two hours to explain. More like two days."

Ed sighed and said, "Fine, then I guess I'll start with _my_ story." We all started listening, because maybe we could learn something about where we were. "I grew up in Resembool with my younger brother, Alphonse. Our dad walked out on us when were little, and then a few years later, our mom died." "I'm so sorry," I said. Ed shrugged. "It's ok. I was a while ago." He looked at us. "Can I trust you guys?" he asked. "Of course," Fang and I said in unison. "Well," Ed continued. "Al and I were so devastated, that we decided to try and bring her back to life."

"Human transmutation," Fang muttered. Ed nodded. "In the transmutation," he said, rolling up his left pants leg, "I lost my left leg." What should've been a normal leg was replaced with a metal prosthetic. "And Alphonse lost his body." "So, he died?" Gazzy said. I elbowed him in the side. "No," said Ed, "I used alchemy to attach his soul to a suit of armor, and that cost me my right arm." None of us spoke. "Well…did you at least get your mom back?" I asked. Ed shook his head. "Human transmutations always fail. Period. You need a soul to make a human, and nothing in the world can pay to create a soul. Besides, the thing we brought back…it wasn't even close to being our mom." I only now noticed that Ed's right hand wasn't metal like his leg.

"I thought you said you lost your right arm," I said. "I did," he stated, looking at his hand. "But Al was able to give it back to me by disconnecting his soul from the armor. When I went to get him back, I gave up my alchemy in the equivalent exchange." "Equivalent exchange?" asked Iggy. "What's that?" Ed looked at him. "It's basically the number one rule of alchemy," he said. "To obtain, something of equal value must be lost." It sounded like he'd been memorizing that line from the day he was born.

"Sorry to sound so ignorant," said Fang. "None of us are alchemists." Ed waved it off "I don't mind," he said. Then he looked at each of us. "We still have time," he continued. "Now it's your turn." I had been afraid of this. "OK, fine," I said. "Well, we're all adopted siblings, and I'm the oldest. Fang's my second-in-command. Angel and Gazzy are the only two who are actually related. We all lived together with our dad, Jeb, but after he died, we started to travel more."

"Is that all?" asked Ed. _No,_ _we're also genetically modified freaks with wings! Wanna see?_ "That's all. We're pretty boring." Ed laughed. "Three teenagers and three kids living together with no parents? Doesn't seem boring to me!" We all laughed at this. The speakers interrupted us, saying that the train to Resembool was early. As we went to get on it, Angel whispered to me, "When can we tell him _everything_?" I looked at her. "I was thinking sometime between never, and not happening," I said.

_**Me: Well..?**_

_**Ed: I usually don't tell people my story this soon.**_

_**Me: Whatever, shrimpy.**_

_**Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A GUY SO SHORT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER?**_

_**Me: Hey, calm down, I never said that!**_

_**Ed: You were thinking it...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's a summary of the past few days: Started next semester of school. My schedule is messed up. Ideas are bouncing around in my head like marbles. Anyway, I got this out as fast as I could, so enjoy!**_

The train ride was awkward at best, mostly because the seven of us had a car all to ourselves. Iggy sat at the window, his head on the glass, listening to all the different sounds, and I could tell it bothered him. I noticed Ed looking at him curiously and I whispered "He's blind." Ed seemed embarrassed that he'd been caught. "Was he born that way?" he asked. I shook my head. "It was uh…a lab accident. Chemicals in science class, stuff like that," I said. It was a close to the truth as I could get without revealing too much.

"Max, that isn't true," Ig said. I forgot he could hear me. "I was a test subject," he said in Ed's direction. I got nervous. "The scientists were trying to find a way to give their soldiers better night vision, and they screwed up my eyes when they tested it on me." Ed tightened his hand into a fist. "That's awful. What kind of sick government tests on kids?" "Ours," the Flock said in unison. "But that's not the only thing they tested on us," Angel said. I gave her a look.

"Angel, I don't think-"

"Max, please? I wanna show him."

"Um, no I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do. I'm gonna show him."

Angel hopped down from her place on the table and said sweetly, "I think it's time you learned a bit more about us, since you've told us so much about you." "Angel, don't," I shouted, but it was too late. She had already folded her wings out. Ed stared at her, then at all of us. "You guys are chimeras?" he asked. "What?" I said. "Chimeras. Humans that've been crossed with animals. I shrugged. "I guess; if that's what you call them here. We just call ourselves 'Bird Kids.'" He laughed a bit at this.

"Well…" I said. "Might as well show you all of us." I nodded for the Flock to let loose with the wings. Fang's black, Nudge's cream colored, Gazzy's light brown, Iggy's gray, my dark brown, Angel's white. I was a bit worried that this was too much for Ed to handle, but that clearly wasn't the case. "I didn't know there were more labs," he said. "I thought we were able to shut them all down."

"You probably just shut down the Amestrian labs," said Fang. "We're from Creta." Ed nodded at this, and I assumed that "Amestris" and "Creta" were countries in this world that wasn't supposed to exist. **You're doing the right thing, Max. **_Oh, hey, Voice. _I yawned, folded my wings, and went to sit by one of the windows to pretend to nap. _You got_ _any wisdom to share about this freaky place?_

**Well, it is safe. Edward and his comrades were able to destroy the antagonists a while ago.**

_Good for them. So, what's the big deal about this alchemy they keep talking about?_

**Most of the people here can change something by drawing an array, called a transmutation circle. They press their hands together to create a current, and then place their hands on the circle to alter something. Edward, his brother, Alphonse, and Mustang don't need circles.**

_Because they're so advanced?_

**No, because they've all attempted human transmutation and seen 'The Truth.'**

_And you're sure we can trust these guys?_

**It depends. But you can trust Fang and Angel.**

_Great. Can I sleep now?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: You exited yet? You're going back home to see Winry! ;D<strong>_

_**Ed: ...**_

_**Me: Oh, come on, you love her!**_

_**Ed: Wha-? No, we're just friends, she's my mechanic!**_

_**Me: Must I show you the foreshadowing picture from the last episode? You're gonna end up marrying her and having two children!**_

_**Ed: O_O**  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I know it's been a while for this one, but I have another FMA crossover going at the same time as this one, so I'm working on both of them. That and this site stopped working when I clicked "Log In" for a few days. Also, I know it's short. That's one of the disadvantages of starting fan-fictioning: you have all these ideas that you need to write down at once, and then you start uploading multiple stories at the same time, and then those stories get shorter and shorter. I don't want to disappoint you guys, so it's pretty stressful for me. Don't you dare feel guilty! I love writing, so I really don't mind! Anyway, if these stories get infrequent, don't panic. I'm probably just writing out each chapter of my stories to get them all down. Either that, or I've fallen off the face of the Earth, in which case, call NASA.**_

When we arrived in Resembool, the first thing I noticed was that it was the perfect environment for us. It was nothing but fields and hills with a few scattered houses. Ed took us to relatively large house with a sign out front that said "Rockbell Automail." A black and white dog was sitting on the porch and looked up when we approached. I registered that this dog had a metal front leg before he started barking loudly at us.

"Geez, Den," Ed muttered as he went to the door. "You'd think you've never seen visitors before." He was about to knock when it opened, revealing a blonde girl with a bandana holding a wrench. I saw Ed tense up. "Hey, Winry," he said nervously. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you supposed to be in Central?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, looking back at us, "But something, uh…came up." Winry eyed us suspiciously. "Anyway, they need a place to stay for a while. Do you think you could take 'em in for a while? At least until they can find a more permanent home." Winry sighed, slinging the wrench over her shoulder (Ed took a step back when it was closest to his head). "Same old Ed," she said, "Always trying to help someone."

She looked up at us and smiled warmly. "I guess we could take them in for a while," she said.

(Page Break)

"Is Ed your boyfriend?" Nudge asked about two seconds after he'd left the house. Winry blushed deeply, and quickly said "No! We're just friends, I'm his automail mechanic!" Angel looked at her. "You're lying," she said. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Winry blushed more intensely as I excused us from the room and pulled Angel around the corner by her arm.

"Why'd you have to go and pull a stunt like that?" I asked in a loud whisper. She shrugged. "It wasn't that hard," she said. "Love was the first emotion she thought of when she thought of him." I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I don't care if it was _easy_," I said. "I keep telling you not to read people's minds." Angel, being a little girl, could've pouted and crossed her arms at this point. Instead, she looked up at me with an expression of "Please listen to me this time because I'm always right."

"It's my power, Max," she said. "I can't just stop using it. It'd be like you telling us to cross an ocean without flying." I grimaced when I realized that she was absolutely right. _I wonder what my power is_, I thought.

_**Me: Ed, you're gonna end up swallowing a bug with your mouth hanging open like that.**_

_**Ed: Winry's…in LOVE with me?**_

_**Me: *sighs, rummages in my pocket, and shows him the foreshadowing picture* GET THIS INTO YOUR HEAD, DUDE! YOU END UP MARRYING HER!**_

_**Ed: Is this the part where you say "No pressure"?**_

_**Me: Heck no! Pressure, pressure, PRESSURE!**_

_**Ed: *mutters* Crazy fangirl.**_


End file.
